How they ended up in care
by Linneagb
Summary: The stories about how all the care- kids from TSOTB, TBR and TDG ended up in care. Everyone character from TSOTB is up.
1. Tracy

Tracy Beaker

Seven year old Tracy Beaker was lying on the sofa, in hers and her mum- Carlys flat, in a village, outside London.

"Tracy" Carly shouted. "Come here"

Tracy stood up, and started walk to the kitchen, where her mum and her new boyfriend- Jonah was sitting.

"We´re going to Scotland for a week." Carly said to Tracy.

"OK," Tracy said. "I´ll go pack my stuff."

"No honey." Carly said. "Me and Jonah are going to Scotland."

Tracy, who was used to her mum going out with boyfriends, didn´t care much about it, she just turned around and walked back to the sofa.

Two days later, Carly and Jonah had travelled to Scotland, and Tracy was in the grocery store to up for some sweets she just lost her balance and fell down on the floor, coughing so badly, she could barely breathe.

"Are you alright." Tracy heard someone ask, just above her hed. Before she went unconscious.

When Tracy woke up, a few hours later, she layed in a hospital bed, and a woman she didn´t recognize was sitting in a chair beside her bed. The woman rang a bell, and then a doctor came into the room.

"Why am I in hospital?" Tracy asked.

"You fainted in the grocery store." The doctor said. "This lade saw it and called for a ambulance, Bend forward so I can take a listen to your lungs."

Tracy did as she was told, and bent forward while the doctor placed the cold stethoscope on her back.

"I can´t hear anything unusual." The doctor said. "And we´ve looked at some blood-tests. And we couldn´t see anything unusual there either. So I think the reason why you fainted was the cough and that you were exhausted. We´ll keep you in hospital during the night for observation. and if nothing unusual turns up, you can go home again tomorrow. I think I´ll leave you to alone for a while."

Then the doctor left the room, and left Tracy alone with the unknown woman.

"Hi Tracy." the woman said. "I´m Elaine. I´ve tried to call your mum, but there were no answer."

"Mum´s in Scotland, with Jonah." Tracy said.

"How long will they stay in Scotland?" Elaine asked.

"For abaut a..." Tracy began, but when there was a knock on the door, whe became silent. A man of the early middle-ages came into the room.

"This letter just arrived at stowey house." he said. "You should take a look at it Elaine."

Then he sat down on a chair beside Tracy´s bed.

"Hi Tracy." the man said. "I´m Mike, I´m a care worker on a place called stowey house, Elaine is a social worker. That letter is from your mum. She´s asking us to take care of you. She says that she can´t take care of you properly."

"But she´s a good mum." Tracy said "She really is."

"Tracy" Elaine said. "This letter, says that your mum was barely more then a child herself when she gave birth to you. And she says that now, she haven´t got the money, or time to take care of you."

"But I don´t want to go to a care home." Tracy shouted. "I wanna go home."

The next day, Tracy sat beside Elaine in a car, on their way to stowey house. Elaine drove into a driveway of a big house, and tracy jumped out of the car.

"I know it all looks big and scary for now." Elaine said. "But you´ll get settled in soon and you´ll make loads of new friends."

Tracy sighed and took the first steps to an unknown future."


	2. Peter

Peter Ingham

Five year old Peter Ingham was sitting with his grandma in the kitchen and drew pictures, along with his grandma Annie.

"Nice drawing, Peter" Annie, said. "Is that a dog?" She pointed at a animal, Peter had drew on the paper.

"No, It´s a cat." Peter said. "I would like to have a cat."

"I know, Pete" Annie said. "But I can´t afford to have a cat."

"I know nan." Peter said and sat down on Annie´s knee. "But I love you anyway."

"I love you too sweetheart," Annie said. And gave Peter a big hug, when she suddenly felt a severe pain in her chest, and her left arm. and she let go of Peter.

"Nan, what is it?" Peter asked

"It´s nothing to worry about Pete" she said, and tried to stand up. But she just fell, and went unconscious on the floor.

"NAN" Peter shouted and tried to wake Annie up. But it didn´t work. Then he reached for the phone, who lied on the kitchen table, and called 999.

"My nan just fainted on the kitchen floor." He said when someone answered.

After Peter had told the adress, to the woman in the phone. He could here the souund of an ambulance, and he ran outside to meet the ambulance-men.

Several hours later, Peter was asleep in a waiting room at a a doctor came and woke him up.

"Peter" he said. "Your grandmother had a severe heart attack. We tried surgery, but then her heart stopped beating. We tried everything we could, but we couldn´t save her life. I´m sorry. But your grandmother died. We found this in her pocket, I think she would like you to have it." The doctor gave Peter a paper.

"I can´t read" Peter said sadly.

"I´ll read it out loud to you then." The doctor said. And the letter said.

_Dear Peter._

_I know you´re sad, and unhappy. But I think it was my time to go now, The dead is a part of life, I think you know that._

_After I´ve died, I´ve fixed so you can go to a place called stowey house, and I know you´ll make loads of new friends there._

_Before I go, I just want you to remember, I´ll always love you, and always be nice Pete, always be nice._

_Big hugs from Nan._

"I´ll just go and make some phonecalls, and I´ll come back here." the doctor said. "Is that okay Peter?"

¨Peter, who was a bit chocked, nodded, and then fell asleep again.

"Peter, Peter." A man shook Peter´s shoulder and woke him up. And Peter opened his eyes.

"I´m Mike" the man said. "And I´m going to take you to a place called stowey house. Do you want us to go home first so, you could pick up some of your stuff."

Peter nodded and Mike lifted him up and walked out of the hospital and in to a car, where he placed Peter in the back seat and started driving.

When they arrived at Peter´s flat, Peter went to his room and started pack his clothes and toys in a trunk. He stopped at some photos of himself and Annie, and he could feel the tears streaming down his face.

"Nan" he whispered. "Nan."

Mike notices that Peter was crying and sat down on his knees on the floor and gave Peter a hug,

"There dear," Mike said. "It´s going to be okay, you´ll see."


	3. Justine

Justine Littlewood

"Daddy where are you?" Ten year old Justine Littlewood thought for herself when she sat in the lounge, in her home. Her dad had left her alone a few hours ago. He´d said he back at five, now it was half past six. Steve- Justine´s dad, usual came late, but not this late. And Justine was about to get worried.

Suddenly, she heard a car, and she heard someone drive into the driveway. The next minute Steve came in to the lounge.

"Where have you been?" Justine asked angrily."Have you any idea of how worried I´ve been? You said you were only going out with an old friend, but somehow, I have a feeling that´s not true."

"Honey" Steve slowly began to speak. "I´ve had a meeting with a social worker."

"A social worker." Justine interrupted."But dad, why?"

"I have had some trouble dealing with everything since your mum left." Steve said. "With work, you, and everything. It will just temporarily solution. But I´m….I´m sending you to…."

"You´re sending me to a care home. Aren´t you." Justine said.

Steve nodded and said.

"It´s a place called Stowey house…..It´s a really nice place, I´ve been there and checked it out. The care workers are really nice people…I´m sure you´ll make loads of new friends there. And I´ll come and visit you every week…I promise. By the way, I bought you this." He raised his hand, which held a small package. Justine opened it.

"It´s a clock." She said. And sighed, but she wasn´t going to show Steve how sad she was.

"When will I be going there?" Justine asked.

"Tomorrow" Steve answered.

"I´ll go and start pack my stuff then." Justine said, and went upstairs. When she came in to her room. She opened her wardrobe and grabbed her suitcase, putted it on the bed and started packing

The next morning, Steve and Justine sat in Steve´s car on their way to Stowey House. Justine just looked out the car-window and refused to talk to Steve. Then Steve drove into a driveway of a big house. Justine told Steve to just leave, and then she took her stuff and started walking up to the house.

She rang the doorbell and walked into the house, there was a dark-skinned woman just in front of her.

"Hi" the woman said. "You must be Justine, I´m Jenny,"

"I´m Justine." Justinse said quietly, so that no one would hear that she was crying. "My dad´s left. Because I told him to go. Where´s my room?"

"Follow me," Jenny said. I´ll show you your room."

Justine followed Jenny upstairs and through a hallway. Then Jenny opened a door and Justine went in to a room, which was painted of a terrible, light green color.

Justin threw her suitcase on the bed, and then started unpacking.

"You want help?" Jenny asked

"No." Justine answered. "Leave me alone."  
"You´re sure?" Jenny asked, cause she noticed something was up.

"I said leave me alone," Justine said, turned around and pushed Jenny out the door, and closed it. Then she started unpacking, but after just a couple of minutes, she fell down on the floor, sobbing unstoppable.

"Dad." She whispered. "Why did you leave me here?"

Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Go away Jenny," she shouted. "I said leave me alone."

The door opened anyway and a blonde girl, about the same age as Justine came in.

"You´re OK?" she asked.

"What does it look like?" Justine asked.

The girl sat down on the floor next to Justine and putted her arm around Justine´s shoulders.

"It will be okay." She said. "You´ll see."

When Justine had stopped crying they both stood up.

"I´m Louise by the way." The girl said.

"I´m Justine." Justine said.

"Do you want help unpacking." Louise asked

"No." Justine said. "I just want to be alone for a while."

"Alright." Louise said, I´ll be right next door if you need me."

When Louise had left, Justine sat down on her bed.

"Maybe I could like it here." She thought. "If I get used to this place."


	4. Maxy

**I couldn´t find Maxy´s last name somewhere so I just made one myself. Just so you know.**

Maxwell Harper

Fifteen year old Jessica Harper was in the city of London, it was Friday night, and she was on her way home after an evening with her friends.

Suddenly, she heard someone sneak up behind her, And she looked back.

"Oh no."Jessica thought. "Not him. Anyone but him."

But It was "him". He sneaked up closer, putted his jaw just above her shoulder and whispered.

"I´ll give you hell, for cheating on me. But if you just remain calm, everything will work out nice and smoothly."

"No." Jessica said. "Marc, you don´t have to do this."

"No." Marc whispered. "But I want to get revenge." Then he grabbed Jessica´s jacket, and started to pull her to a dark alleyway.

"No Marc, Marc please don´t….stop it please," Jessica begged but there were no way to stop him from what he was on his way to do. Then Marc pulled Jessica´s trousers down, and pushed her so she fell down on the ground.

When Jessica arrived home the tears came streaming down her face, as she saw that her mum was awake.

"Jess, is that you?" her mum asked when Jessica opened the door. She didn´t answer, she just said one word.

"Mum." That was the only word that was needed, her mum heard that something was wrong so she rushed to the hall.

"What´s happened to you?" mrs Harper asked, when she saw all the bruises that Jessica had on her face.

"Marc," Jessica said. Before she fell into her mum´s arms sobbing unstoppable.

"There dear" Mrs. Harper whispered in to Jessica´s ear stroking her dark hair. "It will be alright"

"I´m only fifteen mum, I´m not ready to have a kid myself." Jessica whimpered. And her mum let go of her. With her hands on Jessica´s shoulders.

"Marc did what?" she said.

"He…" Jessica began. But got interrupted when her dad came downstairs, dressed in his pyjamas.

"Jessica, honey what´s happened." He asked.

"Marc, have done something really horrible to our little girl, Mrs. Harper said, before Jessica could answer him.

"That´s it." Mr. Harper said. "I´m calling the police

Nine months later.

"Now, are you sure you don´t want to keep him?" Mrs. Harper asked when she and Jessica stood outside a care home for babies and toddlers. "You know, you can still change your mind."

"I´m sure." Jessica said, she held young Maxwell in her arms, and were about to leave him.

"Let´s go in then." Mrs. Harper said.

"So this is Maxwell Harper." A social worker said about ten minutes later, when they all were sitting in the office of the care home.

Jessica nodded.

"You´re Jessica Harper, but I haven´t got the name of the father. Do you know who the dad is?"

Jessica nodded.

"Marc Leyston." She answered.

"So that´s it then." The care worker said. "you two can go now. I´ll take care of Maxwell from now."

Jessica gave Maxwell a kiss on his forehead, and whispered.

"I´m so sorry Maxy, but it´s the only choice I´ve got."

Then Jessica stood up, and walked out of the house. But after this…not a single day went by without her thinking of her son.

**I don´t know what you think, but I´m satisfied with this chapter.**


	5. Zac Ryan

**I made Zac´s and Ryan´s last name myself as well, because I couldn´t find it anywhere. If you read this story, please review. **

Zac and Ryan

Eight year old Ryan Finagan was hiding in the cupboard under the stairs. He could hear his twin brother Zac yell from the kitchen. As their mother- Karen was hitting and kicking Zac. Ryan didn´t see the fight, but he had seen it so many times, he knew what happened. He knew that Zac lied on the kitchen floor, begging Karen to stop. But Karen didn´t stop. She never did.

Ryan looked down, to the phone he held in his hands, he had sat here so many times, listening to Zac´s whimpering and his mum´s shouting. Ryan knew that Zac also had sat here several times. He looked down on the phone again, Ryan was the only one who knew that this phone was his. He had saved all his pocket money for about a year, and now he had it. Would he be brave enough to call this time. He didn´t know.

"What would Zac have done for you?" Ryan asked himself. And then he rang 999,

"She´s hurting my brother." He whispered when someone answered. "She´s hurting Zac."

"Who is?" the man asked.

"Mum is." Ryan answered

"Come out Ryan" Ryan could here mum shout. "Come out and play."

"Gotta go" Ryan whispered and hid the phone.

Before he had time to hide it, the door to the cupboard opened and his mother pulled him out from there.

"Have you called the police?" Mrs. Finagan, asked. Cause if you did, I´m gonna give you hell.

Ryan nodded.

Mrs. Finagan pushed Ryan so he fell over. And then started kicking his ribs. Ryan begged her to stop, but then he saw her hand get closer to his face, and then… Everything went black.

Five hours later, in the hospital.

"Ryan," Zac whispered. "Ryan please wake up."

But Ryan didn´t woke up, he just lied there, in the hospital bed, eyes closed.

The door to Ryan´s room opened and a man, in the early middle-ages came in.

"Hi kiddo." The man said. "I´m Mike Milligan."

"I´m Zac."

"Is this Ryan?"

"Yes."

"I heard, that your mother did something terrible to you and Ryan."

"It wasn´t her fault."

"mm"

"It was mine."

"No it wasn´t" Mike said and putted his arm around Zac´s shoulders, as the tears came streaming down his face.

"Yes it was. If I had just do as she told me, then she never would have beaten me up, then Ryan never would have called the police, and then mum never would have beaten him up."

"It wasn´t your fault. Your mum made this herself."

"If Ryan dies, I will never forgive myself. We have always stayed together.

"It wasn´t your fault." ´Mike grabbed Zac´s shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "It wasn´t. I promise."

"I can´t live without Ryan."

"Ryan will survive."

"But where will we go now, mum will go to prison, and our dad´s dead."

"That´s why I´m here. The hospital called me, a few hours ago. I work at a place called Stowey House. It´s a care home. You can choose, to follow me back there now, or stay here. But when Ryan wakes up, you will go there."

"I wanna stay with Ryan."

"That´s OK." Mike stood up, I got the night-shift at Stowey House, so I gotta go now. But I´ll be back when you guys can come out of hospital.

Zac nodded.

When Mike had left, Zac laid his head on Ryan´s bed. He held Ryan´s hand. And he said.

"Did you hear that Ryan. It´s gonna be alright. You´ve just gotta wake up." Then he fell asleep.

"Zac" Zac woke up when he heard someone call his name, and Ryan moved.

"Zac" he said.

Zac stood up and ran, the fastest he could out in the hallway.  
"He´s waking up." He shouted. "Ryan´s waking up.

Then he ran back to Ryan´s bed.

"It´s alright, Ryan." He said. "Everything will be alright."


	6. Adele

**I read on the internet that, before Adele came to Stowey House (elm tree house) she were in a different care home. That´s why Mike, Gina and Elaine doesn´t take a part of this story, as in the others.**

Adele Azupadi

"But what about me?" ten year old Adele Azupadi shouted at her mum. "Why is your job more important than me?"

"Of course, you´re more important, Adele." Adele´s mum Alinea told her. "But if I and your father doesn´t go out on this tour, we will lose our chance to have a carrier. Look, this care home, it´s a really nice place. You´ll make loads of new friends, I´ll send you presents at least once a month. You´ll be okay."

"I still don´t wanna go." Adele said.

"But you can´t stay at home for your own." Alinea said. "Adele, I´m really sorry for this, but it´s our only choice. Me and dad will come and pick you up from there when you´re old enouh."

Three weeks later

"I still don´t wanna go. I wanna go home."

"I´m sorry Adele, but I won´t discuss that with you anymore. You´re going to this care home, and that´s it."  
"Alright mum," Adele stepped out of the car and walked towards the door to Oak house. That was the name of the care home, her mum came right after her, carrying Adele´s stuff. Adele opened the door.

"Hi, you must be Adele." Someone said, when she just had stepped in. "I´m Leanne, and I am the care worker around here. Our head care worker should arrive at any minute now, you´re a bit early."

"Where´s my room?" Adele asked, and followed Leanne upstairs. She followed Leanne to a room closest to the stairs in the hallway, and when she came in a girl sat on the bed.

"Am I gonna SHARE room with HER?" Adele shouted.

"Her name´s Sarah"

"I´m not sharing rooms with this brat." Adele shouted

Two weeks later

"Well Adele," Carl- the head care worker at Oak house. "We´ve recognized that it didn´t work out with Sarah. So we will send you to another care, cause you´re actually not very nice to neither of us in this place. The other care home is called Stowey House, and I´m sure you´ll love it there"

One hour later, Adele arrived at Stowey House.

"Where´s my room?" she asked to a man, as soon as she came inside.

"Hi to you to, you must be Adele, I´m Mike, I´m care worker here."'

"I don´t care , I´m not staying here anyway. My mum will come back for me."

Three years later.

"MIKE, JENNY, DUKE. My mum is coming she´s coming to see me today. This is what the letter says. Adele read the letter she had gotten from her mum.

"Dear Adele. I´ve let you down before, when I left you at a care home. But I´m going to make it up to you, I promise. This Saturday I´m in London. I was hoping, that I could come and see you. And we can talk thing through a little bit. I´m coming to Stowey House at two p.m. Love mum."  
"Adele," Mike began "We just got some terrible news."

"What, mum can come here, can she?"

"Sit down." Jenny said. Adele did as she was told and Duke putted his hand on Adele´s shoulder.

"What is going on?" Adele asked.

"We just got a phone call from the police" Mike said. "They said, that on their way here. Your parents had a terrible car accident."

"Are they alright?"

"I´m sorry Adele. They didn´t make it." Mike looked sad.

"NO" Adele screamed, she stood up and started punching Mike. "You´re lying. You just don´t want me to see my mum. You´re lying."

Duke and Jenny grabbed Adele´s shoulders and pulled her away from Mike.

Then Adele ran upstairs, she putted a bureau in front of the door, then she sat down on the floor.

"It´s not true." She said to herself. "It can't be."

But deep inside, she knew that it was all true.


	7. Louise

**I know, that in the last chapter I wrote that Mike, Gina and Elaine wouldn´t take a part of it, What I ment was of course that Mike, Duke and Jenny wouldn´t take a part of the chapter from the beginning. And yes, I know in the chapter about Peter. I´ve written that he calls 911, and yes I know it´s the wrong number. But I didn´t knew it before I wrote that chapter. Actually I think 911 is the American emergency-number. But how was I supposed to know that. I´m from Sweden, I´ve already said that I´m not British. If this sounds mean or something, I´m very sorry for that. But let´s move on.**

Louise Goven.

Eight year old Louise Goven sat in the back seat of her mum´s, Karrie´s car. They were on their way home from the hospital, where they had visited Louise´s grandma, who had a heart attack a few days ago. This day, they finally had got some good news. The doctors had said that there were about 90 % chance for her to survive.

"What do you think Lou?" Karrie asked. "Should we listen to some music and eat some chocolate to celebrate that grandma is getting better?"

"Yes." Louise answered and Karrie gave her a chocolate bar. She also putted a cd, with music by Pink in the stereo.

"So you better get this party start…" Louise and Karrie sang, and then it happened. Another car hitted the side of the front seat. Louise could hear the sound of glass crashing in a million pieces. And then, everything went black and quiet.

**Three days later**

"Louise, Lou? Are you with me?" Louise feel that someone held her hand, and slowly she opened her eyes. And looked straight up in her aunt´s Mia´s eyes.

"Where´s mum?" Louise asked.

"Lou," Mia said and sat down, so she reached down to Louise´s level. "The car that hit yours´, it came in very high speed. It hit the front seat from the side where your mum sat. Ambulances arrived and took both you and your mum. When your mum arrived, the doctors did everything they could to save her, but she didn´t make it. I´m very sorry."

"And why isn´t grandma here? She got better."

"Yes she did. But unfortunately, she got worse again. She ended up in coma, and there were nothing the doctors could do that would wake her up"

"You´re lying." Louise whispered.

**One week later.**

Louise was on her way back to the flat, where she and Karrie had lived. To pick up her stuff.

When Louise had picked up all her stuff, she packed everything into Mia´s car.

Mia started driving, but not in that direction, that Louise thought she would.

"Where are you going?"

"Look, Louise I can´t take care of you. So I´m leaving you at a care home. It´s called Stowey House. But I´ll send you presents at least once a month."

Then Mia drove into a driveway in front of a big house. She helped Louise to carry her stuff to the door, then she gave Louise a hug, turned around, and walked, towards the car.


	8. Lol Bouncer

**This one´s short, I know. But enjoy**

Lol and Bouncer Plakova

Junie Plakova was on her way to her sister, the tears came streaming down her face. She held a baby in her arms and held the hand of a two year old child, who walked next to her.

"Why are you crying mum?" asked Bradley- the two year old when Junie, when she squatted down to reach Bradley´s height.

"Bradley," Junie began. "I´m going to leave you at Katrina´s."

"When will you come and pick us up."

"I won´t come to pick you up. Katrina´s going to take care of you, until you and Lawrence are old enough to move to a care home."

"What´s a care home?"

"A care home is a house, where children live. When their parents can´t take care of them properly."

"But you can take care of us mum."

"No honey, I can´t"

Then Junie knocked on the door to a house. And when the door opened by a woman. Junie laid the baby in the woman´s arms and let go of Bradley's hand.  
"Take good care of them" Junie said. And then she turned around and started running in another out in the street. But she hadn´t looked out properly, and suddenly. They all heard the sound of screeching brakes. A scream, and then, It was all quiet. Katrina gave the baby to Bradley, told him to go to the living room, and then started running to her sister.

Junie laid in the street, arms and legs pointed in different directions. Katrina squatted down next to her, and putted two fingers against Junie´s neck. But there were no sign if a pulse.

"Mum" Katrina heard someone cry behind her. And she turned around. There was Bradley, with baby Lawrence in his arms.

"Bradley," she said. "Bradley go back to the house."


	9. Dolly

**Ok, I´m running out of ideas, that´s why it´s taking me such a long time to make a new chapter. I couldn´t find Dolly´s last name anywhere, but the actor´s last name was Hibbert- Waters so I used Waterz**

**Dolly Waterz**

"Dad, here, here take it. It´ll make you feel better." Five year old Dolly water, watched her dad bend over the toilet and throw up almost every day. It had been like that all her life… Dolly knew that another beer was the only thing that could make him feel better. Her mum had taught Dolly that before she disappeared, she said she would come back. But she hadn´t, and she had been gone for two years. Dolly didn´t knew that, but she´d forgotten her mother so much, so she never thought about it really. Dolly went back into the living room, and sat down to watch TV, When she heard a knock on the door, she stood up and went to open it. Outside there were three men standing, two of them were dressed in police- uniforms.

"Who are you?" Dolly asked. The only man who wasn´t dressed in police- uniform, a tall man with brown, spiky hair and kind, blue, eyes, squatted down to reach her level.

"Hiya kiddo," he said. "I´m Marc. Who are you?"

"I´m Dolly."

"Is your father here."

"DAD," Dolly shouted, "there are someone here to see you."

"Coming," they all could hear from the bathroom, and her dad came out.

"NO," he shouted. "You´ve come to take her away from me haven´t you. You… you can´t take her away… she´s my daughter… I´m a great father."

"Mr waterz," one of the police-men began, we´ve got reports from your neighbors that you´re not taking care of your daughter properly. This man, Marc is a social worker."

"I´m gonna take you to a place called Oak house, doesn´t that sound nice Dolly. And, if your dad can show that he can take care of you properly, then we´ll let you move back. Does that sound nice kiddo?"  
Dolly nodded.

**Six months later. **

"When can I go see my dad?" Dolly asked Marc when he was at Oak House.

"Dolly, sweetheart." Marc squatted down beside her and took her hand. "You know that your dad have been at a place to stop drinking."

Dolly nodded.

"Well, I got some news about him last week. He had got some medicines that he wasn´t supposed to take from somewhere. And when he took them, he took too many. He was found a while later and rushed to the hospital. Those medicines were kind of dangerous. "

"When will he come out of hospital?"

"I´m sorry sweetheart, but he died. Do you know what happens when someone dies?"

Dolly nodded and whipped away some tears that had started streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh come here." Marc embraced Dolly and lifted her up. "It´s going to be Ok, I promise."


	10. Amber

**Lostartofromance: what I meant wasn´t that I´m running out of ideas of which character I should write about next, it meant that I´m running out of ideas of what happened to them.**

Amber Hurst

"I hate you and I never want to see you ever again." Fifteen year old Amber Hurst shouted at her mum.

"It´s your own fault that you are grounded Amber. I told you, you weren´t allowed to go out with your friends tonight. And you did. Now you are grounded."  
"You can´t ground me." Amber turned around. "I won´t let you." She ran outside and across the street.

Mrs. Hurst ran after Amber. And when they crossed the road, none of them saw the car. Amber made it over the road.

When Amber had crossed the road screeching brakes. A crash, and then everything was quiet. She stood still like a statue, didn´t want to turn around and face the truth. Until she heard a scream

"Oh my god, I killed her. Somebody call an ambulance."

Amber turned around and ran to her mother´s side.

"I didn´t mean to mum," she sobbed. "I love you, I really do."

"Love… you… to." Mrs. Hurst whispered. And then every muscle in her body became lax.

"No, mum." Amber shouted. "Mummy please don´t die. Please don´t. Mama I love you."  
**The day after. **

"Hi I´m Denis and I´m the owner at burnywood, you come with me."

Denis tried to grab the hood at Amber´s shirt, but she took a few steps backwards so he couldn´t reach.

"Don´t touch me" she shouted.

Then Denis grabbed Amber´s hair and started to pull her out to the driveway.

"Stop it. Ouch, you´re hurting me , stop it."

Denis let go of her hair and looked her strait in the eyes. With his face only a couple of centimeters from hers.

"There is one ground rule at Burnywood. I´m in charge. And you do exactly as I tell you. UNDERSTOOD."

**One week later. **

"Denis, Denis." Amber shouted. "Miles and Christian are fighting in the lounge."

"What the…" Denis began and started running downstairs.

Amber now saw her chance, she ran after him. Waited a couple of seconds. When she heard Denis started shouting at the boys, she grabbed her rucksack and ran out the door. Now, she would never go back there again.

**Know it´s short. Sorry. **


	11. Crash

**Rachelleighannerichardwisker: I did the characters from Tracy beaker series one first, then I did them from Tracy beaker series two. Now I´m going to do the characters from series three, then series four, then series five. Then I´m going to start writing about the characters from Tracy Beaker returns.**

**Laughoutloud: I have made some notes about we know about the parents of every character from Tracy Beaker (returns), so I´ve got some ideas. **

**I know I don´t update this ff very often. But I´m sure that is going to go to the better when I start school again. Because then I have to wait for like hours for the bus every day…last year I had to wait for the bus at least one hour a day… I live in the country.**

**Liam "Crash" Leyston**

"No dad…dad please don… AAAAH." Liam screamed when he could feel his arm break. Then he saw his dad´s fist coming closer… as in slow motion. He waited for the crack ...

"FREEZE." Someone punched the door open, and came into the apartment.

Liam looked up. Two police men had come into the room. After those it came two ambulance men. One of the ambulance men squatted down next to Liam.

"You´re Ok buddy?" he asked. Liam pointed at his arm, and whimpered when the ambulance man pulled up his sleeve.

"Yep, that´s broken. Ya think ya can stand up?" Liam nodded.

"James?" The ambulance man turned around. "Could you hold onto this young lad´s arm, I´ll help him to stand up?" The man named James, grabbed Liam´s arms, and held it still. Liam putted his arm around the other man´s shoulders and stood up slowly.

"You´re Ok?" James asked.

Liam nodded.

"What´s your name by the way?" the ambulance man asked Liam when they were on their way out to the ambulance.

"Liam"

"Well, I´m William. And this lad is named James."  
Liam nodded, and stepped into the ambulance, and sat down on the stretcher.

**Two hours later**

"But where will I go now?" Liam asked.

"Haven´t you got any relatives?

"No."

"No mum? Siblings? Aunts? Uncles? Grandparents?"

"No."

"I´m gonna go make a few phone calls then I´ll come back."

When the doctor came back he had brought a dark-skinned woman. She sat down, next to Liam´s bed.

"Hi Liam." She said. "I´m Jenny and I´m a care worker. I work at a place called Stowey house."

**One hour later**

"What´s your name?.. What happened to your arm?.. I´m Lol… I´m Bouncer… Michael."

Every child in the room, spoke at the same time, it made Liam dizzy, and he leaned against the wall and tried to breathe slowly. Then it became quiet.

"Here" A voice reached Liam´s ears and he sat up."It´ll make you feel better." Liam took the glass of water the dark-skinned, overweight man gave him.

"Your dad broke your arm didn´t he." Someone said behind him, and he turned around and saw a short, brown-haired boy. "Is that why you're here?" the boy kept on talking, with a mean tone in his voice. "Cause your dad broke your arm?"

Liam was so angry he could barely breathe; he stretched his arm backwards and threw the glass in his hand, as hard as he could at the boy. But he stepped to the side so the glass smashed into a million pieces against the cabinet door under the kitchen sink. When Liam could hear the glass smash, he realized what he had done. He had tried to hurt this boy. Liam was just like his father, he…

"Crash?" he heard another boy say. And a third boy, who looked a bit like the boy who said Crash, helped him to stand up.

"What?" Liam asked.

"Crash can be your nick name. My name is Lawrence but people call me Lol." He pointed at the other boy. "This is my brother Bradley.

"People call me Bouncer" Bouncer said. "And this is Michael," he pointed at the brown-haired boy. "You shouldn´t listen to what he says."

"My name is Liam, but Crash is cool."

**I´m satisfied with this… what d´ya think?**


	12. Marco

**You know that Marco Maloney from series three to five- loves to dress up…And I´ve been thinking. Maybe there´s a reason…**

**Marco Maloney **

"You´re useless, and I wish I´d never got you" Mrs. Maloney kicked her seven year old son, Marco in the stomach so he fell down on the kitchen floor.

"I´m sorry mum." Poor Marco sobbed "I´m sorry."

Mrs. Maloney, lifted putted her hands around Marco´s throat and lifted him up. She carried him out of the kitchen, opened the door to the cupboard under the stairs and threw Marco in. Then she closed the door.

Marco sat down on the floor, next to his bed. With his back against the door. Then he saw his blanket, and a scissor.

"Mum." Marco shouted a few minutes later. "Open the door, I want to show you something."

"What," Mrs. Maloney pulled up the door, and then, Marco stood in the door. With his blanket over his head, and he had cut two holes for his eyes in it.

"You said I was useless. So I thought that if I were someone or something else you could like me."

"Alright, that´s it." Mrs. Maloney pulled the blanket of Marco´s head, took his arm and pulled him out of the door. To the car. And she started driving. She drove for half an hour and then she stopped and when Marco opened the door, she pushed him out and rushed away.

"Mum…mum." Marco tried to run after his mum. But soon he couldn´t see the car anymore. So he walked back, to where his mum had pushed him out. By a supermarket. He sat down on a bench right outside the door. It was dark outside.

Then the doors to the store opened a tall man with grey hair came out and locked the doors, he started walking down the street, when he heard sobbing from behind, he turned around.

"What are you doing here so late?" The man sat down beside Marco.

"Mum pushed me out of the car, and then she drove away, really fast. And I couldn´t catch her." Marco sobbed.

"Oh dear." The man looked thoughtful.

"Who are you?" Marco asked.

"My name is Joe, what´s your name?"

"I´m Marco." Marco thought that Joe looked nice. He had really kind- looking eyes.

"Can´t you take care of me? You can help me find my mum."  
"No son, I´m afraid I can´t, but let´s do it this way. You can come home with me for tonight. And in the morning I´ll make some phone calls, and check if there is someone else that can help you find your mum."

Marco nodded. Joe lifted him up and started walking towards his car.

"Joe?" Marco said tiredly.

"Mm."

"Have you got any children?"  
"Yes but they´re adults now, and they´ve got children of their own."

"Do you have any dress up clothes then?"

"I think we´ve got something in the attic. Why?"  
"Can I have them? My mum said I was useless, so maybe she´d love me if I dressed up as somebody else."

"Oh, sweetheart."

Joe placed Marco in the back seat of the car. Marco had fallen asleep already before Joe had started the car.

"Joe, is that you?" Joe´s wife Lily asked when he came into his house.

"And who´s this?"

"This is Marco, found him outside the store. I couldn´t just leave him. He´s staying over the night. His mum pushed him out of her car, so I´ll call social services in the morning. He wants some dress up clothes. Could you go up to the attic and see if you find some?"

"Of course I will" Lily said, and she went upstairs.

Joe carried Marco to his own and Lily´s big bed. Laid Marco down in the middle of it , and started to take of Marco´s clothes. The poor boy had bruises all over his body.

"I found some of Ethan´s old clothes." Lily came sneaking into the room. She gave Joe a pajamas. And he started dress Marco in it.

When Joe had made himself ready for bed, he laid down beside Marco. And laid his quilt over himself and Marco. Lily came to lay on the opposite side of Marco. She fell asleep right away, but Joe stayed awake for a while. Marco was so cute, he couldn´t have done anything so bad, that he could deserve to be hurted and pushed out of the car by his own mother. In the middle of these thoughts, Joe fell asleep.

The next morning Marco woke up when the sun started to shine through the bedroom window. Marco sat up. Where was he?

"Good morning." Joe came into the room, and Marco remembered the night before. "Have a good night´s sleep?"

Marco nodded.

"Remember that I said yesterday I told you I would make some phone calls, and arrange for somewhere else for you to live?"

Marco nodded.

"Well, while you were asleep I made some phone calls, and there is one in the kitchen with my wife."

Marco stood up, and changed to his own clothes. And then followed Joe to the kitchen.

"Hi Marco," a dark- haired woman who sat by the table said. "I´m Elaine, and these people had told me a bit about you and your mum. So I´m going to take you to live at a place called Stowey House, doesn´t that sound nice?"

"But why can´t I stay here?" Marco said

"Marco," Joe sat down on one knee. "I told you earlier. You can´t stay here, it´s just not possible."

Joe gave Marco a big trunk.

"Here you´ve got loads of dress up clothes. It was everything we could find. But just remember, that you are amazing, just the way you are, as Marco.

Marco nodded. Elaine took the trunk and Marco followed her out to her car.

When Elaine putted the trunk in the back seat of her car. Marco turned around, Joe and Lily were standing in the door. Marco couldn´t help it, he ran towards them. Joe lifted him up.

"I want to stay with you." He sobbed.

Joe putted Marco on the ground again. And stood on one knee.

"I´ve already told you that´s not possible. I want that too. But I´ll never forget you, and if you ever need me. I´ll be right here." He putted his hand over Marco´s heart. And with tears streaming down his face, he watched Elaine drive away with Marco in the back seat, until he couldn´t see the car anymore.


	13. Michael

Michael Grys

"Michael, can you come help me unpack the food." Fourteen year old James shouted from the kitchen to his ten year old brother Michael. James had just come home from the grocery store.

"Coming" Michael stood up from the couch in the living room, and walked to the kitchen, but as soon as he came into the kitchen he heard their mum shout from upstairs.

"Michael, come get me another bottle of vodka." Michael sighed, bent down and without looking, picked a bottle from the cupboard under the kitchen sink. He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He opened the door which was right in front of the top of the stairs, and walked into his mums room.

"Here you go mum." He gave the bottle to his mum, that sat in a chair in the room.

"This is the wrong bottle." She said. "Can´t you see the difference between vodka and beer? You´re useless." Mrs. Grys had stood up, and now she pushed Michael out the door. Michael stumbled down the stairs, with several loud bangs. James heard the first bang and ran out to the hallway, to find Michael unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. He squatted down next to his brother.

"Michael" James shook Michael´s shoulder. "Michael can you hear me? What have you done?" he looked up at his mum who stood on the top of the stairs. Without waiting for an answer. James stood up, ran into the kitchen, to get the phone. And he called 999.

"Hello?" he said when someone answered. "We need an ambulance, my brother just fell down the stairs."  
"James?" Michael croaked, and slowly opened his eyes,

"Michael, no Michael, stay with me, please stay with me." When Michael slowly closed his eyes James started panicking.

An hour later, Michael laid in a hospital bed. James sat in a chair beside it. Somehow, he had told the paramedic everything, how their dad died, how their mum started drinking, and how he was forced to take care of Michael. And at last, how Mrs. Grys had pushed Michael down the stairs. Now he and Michael were alone in a room. Michael had got a concussion, that was why he still was unconscious. Or was he? Now he started to open again. James stood up.

"How you´re feeling bro?" he asked.

"Sick" Michael said, his skin looked a little green. James grabbed a round cup from the bedside table and helped Michael to sit up..

"Rather up than down buddy, just relax. You´ll feel loads better. " James said calmly, and stroke Michael´s back when he threw up violently in the round cup. A nurse came into the room with a man.

"I´ll take that," the nurse said, James gave her the round cup and helped Michael to lay down again.

"I´ll leave you here." The nurse said and left James and the man alone.

"Hi James." The man said. "I´m Carl, and I work at a place called Oak House."

**Three weeks later**

"This just doesn´t work out," Carl said. "You James, while Michael had a concussion you wouldn´t let anyone else take care of him. And afterwards you guys have been up to mischief together all the time."

"so?" James said.

"We think it would be best if we sent Michael to another care home."

"No" Michael said "I want to be with James."

**The day after**

"Here" James gave Michael a framed photo; they were at Michael´s new home. Stowey House. "I want you to have this. And I´ll come back for you, promise."

"Hi Michael." Two men came out to the drive way, "I´m Duke and this is Nathan." James stepped into Carl´s car, and when it started driving Michael started panicking.

"NO" he shouted and started run after the car. "I want to stay with James. I won´t be up to any mischief I promise." He kept on running until he felt Nathan hand on his arm, Nathan grabbed Michael around the chest and lifted him up. And started to walk back to Stowey House.


	14. Layla

**So… I´m back at school… well, now it´s weekend, but I went to school this Monday. And I know I told you guys that I would write more when school started, because at school, I gotta wait for the bus for like hours a day. Well, just this first week, I waited like twelve hours totally. Nine hours for just the first two days. And six hours just the first day… I love my life. I haven´t updated this so much because. Well, I don´t really know why. As I told you earlier, I´m running out of ideas, for those, I know nothing about. I haven´t got ideas for Hayley, Chantal, Rio and Alice. Those I have ideas for is- Jackie, Roxy, Rebecca, Milly, Harry, Sapphire, The Kettles, Johnny and Tee, Carmen, Toby, Liam, Frank, Gus, Elektra, Tyler, Lizanne, Rick, Kitty, and Jody. But I´m sure I´ll think of something, for those I don´t have any ideas for. Alright, end of the bla bla bla, This time it´s Layla´s turn. If it´s crap, I´m very sorry, I just came up wíth the idea.**

**Layla Gibbs**

"Mummy, what´s wrong?" Jean´s eight year old son, Aiden asked his mum. Jean grimaced, she had been feeling a bit dodgy, the last few weeks. But it had now gotten much worse, her stomach hurted she felt sick, and after giving birth to eleven kids, she knew that was she was feeling, wasn´t normal.

"Is it the baby?" Thirteen year old Esther asked. Jean nodded, with another grimace.

"Get daddy" That was one of the 16- year old identical twins. Jessica or Johanna. The other twin helped Jean to lay down on the floor.

"Call 999," fourteen year old Noah junior said, and the last thing Jean could hear was her husband´s who also was named Noah senior´s voice saying.

"Coming through, out of my way." Then Jean went unconscious.

**Two hours later**

Noah sr, was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. They were all there. He had the three year old twins, Jamie and Joe on each of his knees. The older twins sat on his left side with their arms around each other´s shoulders. Esther and Noah jr, sat on his right, also they with their arms around each other´s shoulders. Fifteen year old Dixie sat on the other side of the waiting room, with eight year old Aiden in her lap. The eleven year old twins, Julie and June sat to the left of Dixie and Aiden. And the oldest, twenty- two year old Richard was walking back and forth in the room. Nobody said a word, until the door´s opened and the doctor who had taken care of Jean came into the room, with the baby in his arms.

"Where´s mum?" Johanna asked.

"Is she Ok?" Aiden asked.

"Kids, be quiet. So the doctor can tell us what happened." Richard said, and it became drop dead quiet. The doctor said.

"Your mum got something called preeclampsia. That´s when protein gets into the blood, it can happen when somebody´s pregnant. It´s very dangerous, both for the mum and for the kid."

"Is she ok?" Noah couldn´t stand it anymore. "Is my Jeanie ok?"

"I´m very sorry." Was the only thing the doctor said. And then she placed the baby, who was screaming, in Noah´s arms. Then she opened her eyes. Noah breathed in.

"She´s got mum´s eyes." Richard said.

"Yeah," Noah sobbed, "She has."

**Three weeks later**

"What are we going to name her dad?" Jamie asked.

"Layla... it´s what your mum would have wanted."  
**One year later**

"Does she have Celebral Palsy?"  
"I don´t know for sure." The doctor said. "But there is something, and it looks like it is Celebral palsy."

**Half an hour later. **

"I´m sorry." Noah whispered with tears in his voice. "I can´t take care of a handicapped child, I just can´t." he placed Layla on a chair in the waiting room. With a letter saying what her name was. Then he turned around, to never look back again. And to never return to the waiting room, where he lost his wife, and his daughter.


	15. Hayley

**I think I´ve found a new hobby, writing on the bus. I think there are Swedish rap- artist that have made a song about writing on the bus. Well, now I´m doing it. Pretty good, cause travelling by bus is not that fun. At least not when you do it at least half an hour a day, five days a week. I always have my computer in my rucksack, and I always carry my rucksack. But the internet is not working on the bus and actually not at home either. So I do write on the bus, instead of like. Twittring, or facebooking… you get it. Well, now it´s Hayley´s turn. The last one that was there from the beginning in series three, then it´s time for Jackie´s, then it´s time for season four. Well… I know, I´m writing loads of nonsense, but I don´t really have an idea for Hayley, so I think I´ll think of that, to tomorrow morning, when I´m going by bus again… I love my life.**

**Okay, now it´s tomorrow morning, but it´s not tomorrow morning it´s today morning but when I wrote that last today morning was tomorrow morning. I still have no idea what to write for Hayley, so if you think this is rubbish, it probably is. **

**Hayley Wu**

"Hayley Wu, would you get yourself down here immediately." Mrs. Wu shouted up the stairs.

"I´m coming, I´m coming." Six year old Hayley came walking down the stairs.

**At the store**

"Mum can I have this" Hayley held up a brown teddy- bear she had found. Mrs. Wu looked like she thought about it for a second and then she said.

"You can have it, if you promise me you´ll pick up all the stuff from the floor in your room, and put it where it´s supposed to be when we come home". Hayley nodded. And the rest of the time they were at the store, she carried that teddy- bear. On the way home, she tried to get off the little cardboard that were attached to the teddy.

"Mum can you get this thing of my teddy." She asked. But Mrs. Wu were talking to someone on the phone so she didn´t hear. Hayley said louder. "Mum can you get this thing of my teddy."

Then it happened, Mrs. Wu was on her way to turn around and tell Hayley to be quiet. And she must have rotated the steering wheel. Cause they got onto the wrong side of the road. It came a meeting car, and the next thing that happened. Was Hayley sitting, screaming in the car wreck. She was awake, but her mum wasn´t.

"Mum," Hayley shouted. "Mum where are you. " Her hand still holds tightly onto the teddy.

**Later the same day. **

"Hayley sweetheart." The nurse said, and he squatted down next to her. "Do you know what happens when someone dies." Hayley nodded, tears streaming down her face. The nurse lifted her up and walked with her to an office. Then he sat down with her on a chair. Waiting for her to stop crying. When she did, he made some phone calls. And a woman came there.

"Hi Hayley." The woman said. "I´m Sophia, I´m a social worker. I´m going to take you to a place called Stowey house, doesn´t that sound nice? Do you want us to go to your house first, so you can pick up your stuff there?" Hayley nodded.

**At Hayley´s**

"I promised mum to pick up my stuff from the floor when I got home." Hayley said.

"Well, we better do it then." Sophia said. "Do you want me to help you?" Hayley shook her head.

She started picking up her stuff from the floor, putting in the shelves. Her hand, were still holding tightly onto the teddy.


	16. Jackie

**Hiya, now it´s Jackie´s turn. And you know, her grandpa have got Alzheimer's disease, and in that episode when Jackie and Tracy tries to "rescue " him, from that home he´s living at, he calls Jackie "Norma" all the time. Well well, enough of nonsense. I´m starting.**

Jackie Hopper

"Come on grandpa, we have a time at the doctor´s today. Remember?"  
"We have?" Jack Hopper asked his granddaughter.

"Yes, we have. And we´ve gotta get you dressed." Jackie went to the wardrobe and picked out a pair of trousers, a t-shirt and a jacket.

"Come on now, grandpa. Go and get yourself dressed." She gave Jack the clothes, and he went to the bathroom. Jackie started to clean the bed.

"Sometimes I wish this was over." She thought. ".it´s hard to remember it all for him." The second after, she regretted that she thought like that, she loved her grandpa, and would never leave him.

**At the doctor´s **

"Did you hear that Norma? The doctor said there´s nothing wrong with my heart or lungs." Jack said proudly.

"Yes grandpa, I heard that. But my name´s still not Norma, it´s Jackie remember?"

"Oh, yes. How silly of me… but, then who´s Norma."

"Norma´s my mum. And your daughter."

"Aren´t you my only daughter?"

"No grandpa, I´m your granddaughter Jackie. Norma´s dead. Remember?"

"Dead… but… when?"

"She died almost ten years ago."

"Yeah, yeah, now I remember. She drowned didn´t she?" Jackie face- palmed herself.

"No grandpa, that was your wife. She and my dad died in a car crash."

"Who did?"

"My parents, your daughter and her husband. Norma and Jean remember?"

"Yeah, yeah now I remember. But… if Norma died. Who are you?" Jackie sighed and face- palmed again, and then started it again. Everything, while the doctor was sitting in the same room. Writing something in Jack´s journal. They thought, really, he listened to Jackie´s and Jack´s discussion, with a thoughtful expression on his face, but of course. Jackie couldn´t see that.

**Half an hour later. **

"Jackie isn´t it right?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah,"

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure," Jackie stood up and followed the doctor outside the door.

"Listen" he said. "I can´t find anything not normal on your granddad´s heart or lungs. But that he forgets your name and call you by your dead mother´s name instead is worrying."

"Why?"

"I think your granddad have got Alzheimer´s disease. That´s a disease that makes people lose their memory, often like until thirty or forty years back in time."

"What do you mean?"

"I think, that maybe we should move your granddad to a place where they can take care of him in the right way."

"But I take care of him."

" Yes I know you do, but to take care of someone with Alzheimer´s takes special education. I´m so sorry."

"You´re going to take him away from me?" Jackie almost whispered. "And leave me all alone."

"Actually. I´ve got a very close friend that work in a sort of care home for kids. In a place called Stowey House,"

"I´m not living in a care home," Jackie screamed. "You can´t make me." She turned around, and ran down the stairs. Then outside, the fastest she could. And she was fast. She ran down the road, and across another, when she suddenly slipped and fell to the ground. Then she could feel a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw a police- woman stand there.

"Are you hurt sweetheart?" the woman asked Jackie shook her head, with tears streaming down her face.

"Then let´s find out what happened to you." The woman helped Jackie to stand up.

**One week later. **

Jackie took her running- medal, and putted it in a round box, then she took her rucksack, and walked after the woman, Elaine or whatever was her name, out to the car.

"It doesn´t make sense," Jackie thought to herself. "I´m not staying in that care home anyway."


	17. Chantal

**Chantal Wellard**

"But dad, why?" Twelve year old Chantal asked her dad.  
"I won´t discuss this with you anymore," Mr. Roberts answered. "I´m sending you to this care- home and that´s it."

"But why?"

"I´ve already told you Chantal."

" Yeah, and you´re doing it because you love your stupid girlfriend more than me."

"Chantal, I never said that. And the thing is, I don´t have neither the money or the time to take care of you."

"But you have plenty of time and money for stupid, dumb, ugly Melissa."

"Chantal, don´t say that. Melissa´s neither stupid, ugly nor dumb."

"But why are you choosing her in front of me."

"I won´t discuss this with you anymore. You´re going to this care home and that´s it."

"But…"

"No buts."

**Three days later**

"I hate you both, and I never wanna see you, ever AGAIN." Chantal, slammed the car door, and walked towards Oak House, with her bags in her hands. Before she had the time to knock the door, a tall man in his middle- thirties came to open it.

"Hi," he said. "You must be Chantal, I´m Carl, head care worker." Chantal walked past him.

"Where´s my room?" she asked.

"Up the stairs, third on the right. Let me help you," Carl took one of Chantal´s bags.

When Chantal, came to the living room, after checking out her room, at first she recognized a boy, about three years younger than herself. With the same clothes- style as Chantal, but before she had the time to talk to him an older girl came to confront Chantal.

"Just so you know little brat," the girl said. "My name is Lisa and I´m in charge."

"First of all, I´m not a brat," Chantal began. "And second, nobody´s in charge of me."

"Then why are you here?"

"I´m not fighting with you." Chantal walked past the older girl and to the boy she had recognized earlier.

"You´re going to be a good care- kid," he said when she sat down next to him. "Every care- kid gotta be tough, and stand up for themselves. I´m Rio Wellard, by the way.

"Chantal Wellard."

They looked at each other, and then went to the office, to see if the care workers knew anything about they having siblings.


	18. Rio

**So, Mr. Zeze taught me that the wellard´s have the same mum, so I deleted the last chapter I wrote for Rio, I´ve also changed the chapter about Chantal. But I am still going to write that "Rio" is a nick name. **

**Richard "Rio" Wellard**

Santana Wellard knocked the door at the boy she had been spending the night at, nine months ago. She held a baby wrapped in a blanket, in her arms. And when no one came to open the door. She left baby Richard on the doormat, with a letter, and ran the fastest she could away from the house.

When Anthony Daniels arrived home, with the food he had been shopping at the grocery store, he could here baby Richard screaming, when he came through the door.  
"Who can´t take care of his baby?" he thought, and started walking upstairs. When he came to the third floor, to his surprise he saw that there was a baby on the doormat. He putted the bags from the store on the floor, and picked up the baby. He unfolded the letter and read.

_Dear Anthony_

_Do you remember me? I´m Santana Wellard, and you had sex with me nine months ago. Even though I´m about ten years older than you. I got pregnant, and this is baby Richard Wellard. I don´t care what you do with him. _

_Santana_

Anthony looked up from the letter with his heart pumping in his chest. He… a dad? He couldn´t he was just eighteen. Fast, he unlocked the door to his apartment, and walked into it. The baby had fallen asleep. Antony laid Richard on the table, and grabbed a paper and a pen and wrote.

_I´m Richard Wellard. Please take care of me. _

Then he took Richard again, he ran down the stairs. He walked to a restaurant. And putted Richard in a bin just outside it, someone would recognize him there. He looked around, and then left the bin a bit open. So Richard would be able to breathe. Then he ran away.

Sarah Atkins and her husband were going to eat dinner at the restaurant. But before they had the time to open the door, they heard a baby scream. And It came from the bin outside the restaurant.

**I know it´s short. Next up, Roxy!**


	19. Roxy

**So… I have a poll about this story on my profile, please vote.**

**Also, because of that I study at the nursery- program, one- two times a year we have this "work time" it´s like a trainee job I think. We have one now, and where I am now, it´s a lot of, what we in Sweden call dead-time, it´s not someone who dies then, but it´s time, when you don´t really have much to do, so you´re just hanging around doing nothing. This week I borrowed dad´s mobile internet, but next week I can´t have it anymore, so then I´ll probably write quite a lot. I´m not promising anything, because we´ve got homework as well. But homework isn´t as fun as writing.**

**Roxanne "Roxy" Wellard**

"Daddy please stop," seven year old Roxanne laid on the floor, with her dad, Morgan punching and beating her from above.

"You´re useless, I wish I´d never got you." He stopped when they could hear the post arrive through the mailbox on the door.

"Wait here." Roxanne relaxed a bit when her dad walked out of the room, her ribs ached, as well as her stomach, and her face.

Morgan, on the other hand, walked to the door. He picked up a newspaper from the floor, and was surprised when he saw a handwritten letter under it, on the doormat. He opened it and unfolded the letter and read.

_Dear Morgan_

_Do you remember me? I´m Santana Wellard, Roxanne´s mum. I´m sorry for just leaving Roxanne at yours._

_You see, it´s like this. Roxanne have got two older half- siblings, their names are Chantal and Richard Wellard, they have both got different dads. I left them at their dads house as babies, just like I left Roxanne on your doorstep seven years ago. I did it, because I can´t take care of a child. I´ve worked nights at the night- club as a stripper for fifteen years now. Loads of men saw me there, including you, and Richard´s and Chantal´s dad. I lost count on how many children I´ve given birth to like, ten years ago. _

_But, somehow. I can´t forget you. I lost my job at the club, and perhaps, you and me could start a new life. Without any kids, just you, and me. Chantal and Rio live in a place called Oak House, it´s a care home. If you want to start a new life with me, I´ve arranged so Roxanne can move there. Chantal and Richard know about their sister._

_If you wanna run away with me, meet me at the city hotel at five p.m. Friday afternoon. _

_Santana Wellard_

Morgan looked up from the letter, give away Roxanne and run away with Santana? That was the best thing he´d ever read. He looked at his watch. Four thirty p.m. he could still make it. He ran back to the living room, picked up Roxanne from the floor. Put her in the car, and drove away with her.

"What´s happening?" Roxanne asked when they were in the car.

"You´re going to move in with your older siblings." Was the only thing Morgan said before driving onto a driveway in front of a big house. When Roxanne opened her door, Morgan turned around and pushed her so she fell out. Roxanne had no other choice, then to turn around and walk towards the big house she knocked the door.

**Ten minutes later**

"What´s your name then?" the boy in front of Roxanne asked her.

"Roxanne,"

"Ok," the older girl said. "From now on, it´s Roxy, understand?"

"mm."

"Haven´t you got any other clothes?" the boy asked.

"No."

"Well, I guess you´ll have to borrow some of mine then." The older girl said. "they´ll be a bit to big for you, but it´ll work out ´til we can buy you some real clothes."

**Well, that didn´t work out as well as I hoped. I don´t like it so much, do you?**


	20. Wolfie

**I was thinking about Wolfie, he can´t be locked in. He´s got rich parents, but he says that he´ll never forgive them for what they did. Well, this is what I think happened.**

**And also, (I´m telling you again.) I have a poll about this story on my profile, please vote**

**And happy birthday to beautifully mad**

**Shawn "Wolfie" Atkins**

"You forgot my birthday. How could you?" ten year old Shawn shouted to his mum.

"Shawn, you know I´ve got a lot to think of, especially now lately. I can´t remember it all."

"But you forgot my birthday, you can remember your work. Why is your job more important than me?" he looked at his dad.

"Shawn, that´s not the way it is, and you know that." His dad began. "But we have to work, so we can earn some money."

"But we already have money. But still, you go to work. And you forgot my BIRTHDAY." Shawn was almost crying now.

"Of course we didn´t forget." Mrs. Atkins began. "We´ve planned something."

"You forgot my birthday," Shawn kept on shouting. "You forgot."

"Shawn, honey." Mrs. Atkins tried. "I know we forgot, but is there anything you wish for birthday- present, so we could make it up to you."

"You can never make it up to me, I´ll never forgive you for this."

" Shawn, please try to calm down a bit." Mr. Atkins stepped forward. "I know there´s something you wish for your birthday."

"Yes." Shawn mumbled.

"What?" Mrs. Atkins asked.

"Parents that care about me. Not just their stupid jobs and money."

"That´s it." Mr. Atkins looked furious, he grabbed his son´s hood, and pulled him up the stairs to his room.

"Now, you´re going to stay here, and think for a while. You can come out when you´re ready to say you´re sorry." He threw Shawn on the floor, and closed the door. A few seconds later, Shawn could hear his dad lock the door with a key from outside.

"No dad, no dad, no, no. Please don´t lock me in, please, please." He gave up when he could hear his dad´s footsteps going down the stairs, then he crouched on the floor.

"Shawn," the door knocked a while later. "I and your dad are going out for a few minutes, you´re going to stay here, in your room."

"NO mum, mum please. MUM" soon he could hear the car drive up the driveway. Now he started panicking. He wasn´t going to stay here. He looked around to find something heavy. His chair, of course. He grabbed it, and threw it through the window. The glass crashed into hundreds of pieces. Shawn, didn´t care about it. He wasn´t locked in anymore, he stood on his knees and pulled out a big rucksack from under his bed. He pulled out his most comfortable clothes from the wardrobe, and started packing it in the rucksack, with a tent. And some chocolate. Later, he threw the sack out of the window, careful, not to hurt himself, he climbed out the window and down the downpipe. He took his rucksack, and then ran out in the forest. To never, ever return to this house.

**Next up, Rebbecah Chalmers**


	21. Rebeccah

**So, well. Rebeccah´s turn then. In the episode "the babysitter" she confesses that she has a brother named Jake. I think that´s the fifteenth episode in series five. I´m not sure, and I´m on the bus, so I can´t check without any internet.**

**And still, I have a poll about this story on my profile, and if you haven´t voted yet. Go do that.**

**Rebeccah Chalmers**

Fourteen year old Rebbecah Chalmers was in the kitchen, cooking dinner for her, and her one- year old brother Jake. Her dad, Todd, and his girlfriend Molly were out partying. Like they did every Friday, and Saturday, and Sunday…. And Wednesday.. and Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Rebeccah sighed, and started preparing Jake´s food so he could eat it.

"Hi Jake." She came into the living room, with her plate in one hand, and Jake´s bowl with soup in the other. But when she came through the door, and saw Jake. She dropped both the plate and the bowl. She rushed to Jake, who sat on the floor, struggling to breathe. With a disassembled toy car lying on the floor next to him. She lifted him up, and looked into his mouth, to see if she could reach, whatever he swallowed. But she didn´t see anything. So she rushed to the kitchen, and grabbed the phone from the table. And called 999.

"Rescue services yes?" she heard from the other.

"My brother can´t breathe, I think he´s been swallowing something. Please help… please help."  
"Can you tell me your address?"

"Yes, yes. Rose road, number three… please help… he can´t breathe."  
"I need you to be a good girl now, sweetheart." Rebbecah heard from the woman on the phone. "And I need you to keep calm."

"Ok, ok. I am calm, just please tell me what to do."  
"Yes, I want you to open his mouth and look if you can see if he´s got something you can reach in his mouth."

"I´ve already checked, but I couldn´t see anything. Oh no Jake, JAKE." Rebeccah shook her brother. "He´s stopped breathing now, what should I do? Please I can´t let him die"  
"He won´t die sweetheart. We´ve got an ambulance in your area, and they will be at yours anytime now. Now I want you to sit down on a chair, and lay Jake down, on his stomach on your legs." Rebeccah did as she was told. "Now I want you to, hit your brother´s back lightly five times ok?" Rebeccah did that, and on the fifth time, Jake coughed, and a wheel from the broken toy car fell out of his mouth. And he started screaming.  
" He screams now." Rebeccah said.

"That´s good, it means that he´s breathing fine. I´m sure you did good sweetheart, now, is the door unlocked?"

"No, I´ll go unlock it." Rebeccah saw that the ambulance had arrived through the window, so she hung up, took her shoes and walked outside.

"Is this our patient." One of the paramedics asked. Rebeccah nodded.

"He´s breathing now, but maybe you could check that everything´s alright. Just in case."

"Of course we will. Now if you would just follow us into the ambulance, it will help this young man to feel safe." Rebeccah nodded and climbed into the car, with Jake on her hip.

"Where are your parents?" The paramedic asked. Rebeccah looked down on her feet.

"Partying," she mumbled.

"Well, you don´t need to be ashamed. Loads of adults party on Friday nights." She stopped talking when she saw big tears streaming down Rebeccah´s cheeks. Jake had fallen asleep in Rebeccah´s arms.

"What´s wrong sweetheart?" the paramedic patted Rebeccah´s shoulder. "You know you can talk to me, I have obligation to observe silence."

"I can´t do this anymore." Rebeccah began. "I´m so stressed out right now. I have taken care of Jake since he was born. Because dad and his stupid girlfriend are out partying every night. I can´t sleep, I have panic attacks… I can´t take this..."Rebeccah started hyperventilating.

"Sch, sch, sch. Calm down." The paramedic tried. "Now, if you wouldn´t mind, I´ll call social services, so you can move anywhere where you don´t have to take of your brother on yourself. Does that sound good sweetheart?" Rebbecah looked up on the woman, with tear- filled eyes.

And then… slowly… she nodded.

**Next up…. Millie Heeriot (Yes I made her surname myself.) **


	22. Milly

**Hi, Milly´s turn then. I couldn´t find her surname anywhere so I just made one up. And the story behind this surname is that I was on my way to write English- sounding, girlnames, boynames and surnames. And I´m reading a book right now, called "all creatures great and small" or "if they only could talk" of, a now dead vet/writer. And his name is James Herriot. And I thought, that maybe I could use Herriot, but when I wrote it by hand on my list. I first didn´t realize that I had wrote "Heeriot" instead of "Herriot." So voila, now I had a brand new surname to use. **

**Milly Heeriot**

"You´re useless, I can´t believe I actually married you." Seven year old Milly Heeriot sat outside her parents' bedroom, hearing her dad shouting at her mum. She sat crouched behind the door, with her arms around her knees. This had been going on for a while now, and she´d almost fallen asleep when the door flew open and her dad came storming out mumbling about, can´t be here, and going to the pub. Slowly, Milly began to move, and she walked into the room, where her mum was laying on the floor.

"Mum?" Milly sat down on her knees and started to shake her mum´s shoulder. "Mum, are you ok?"

"Yes Milly." Her mum said. "I´m alright. I had not taken the dishes as I was supposed to before he came home, it was my fault. So don´t you worry about me." She sat up.

"Milly," she said. "I want you to wait outside, and I want you to remember that, wherever you go, and whatever you do. I´ll always love you."

"Yes mum, but why are you telling me that now?"

"Milly, I want you to go and wait in the stairs, and wait for me, can you do that sweetheart?"

"Ok mum." Milly walked outside the room, closed the door, and sat down in the bottom of the stairs, just next to the bedroom door, and she waited, and waited, and waited. After more than two hours, she got enough and opened the door.

"Mum, when you´re com…MUM" she stormed to het mum´s side, and shook her shoulder again. "Mum wake up" she panicked. "Mummy please wake up."

Then she saw a letter, and an empty pill- box, she took the letter, and slowly, she read.

_To my dearest Milly_

_I love you so much, I hope you know that. Because if you´re reading this, I won´t be able to tell you that out loud anymore. But it´s just that… your dad doesn´t do that… and he doesn´t love me either. I just can´t stand his drinking anymore. I can´t stand having to sleep with a knife under my pillow. That was why I tried to talk to him earlier today, but he wouldn´t listen. I´m so, so sorry Milly, I just can´t take it anymore. Take this letter to the police station, and show it to the nice police there. They´ll help you. Love you, now and always. _

_Mum._

Milly looked up from the letter, and then stormed out of the room. Without caring about putting any shoes on, she ran out the door and down the street, towards the police station.

"If that´s what can happen when someone says the wrong thing, then I´m never going to speak again." She thought, while running, in silence.


	23. Alice

**So, I´m gonna make the long waiting up to you by updating all of my stories at the same time. **

**Well, I have no idea what to write for Alice, but I have an idea… but it´s a bit… weird. But on the other hand I didn´t really have an idea for neither Layla nor Hayley when I wrote their chapters. **

**Alice Diego **

"So what do you think Neddie Boy" Mickey Diego asked his best friend Ned. "Should we…." He stopped when they both could hear a knock on the door. Mickey stood up and walked down the hallway to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Anna." He said and leaned against the door frame. "What´s the matter?" Her eyes were filled with tears and her cheeks were red and swollen.

"My parents kicked me out of the house." She said. "I… I don´t know what to do."

"What?... Why?"

"Because I´m pregnant."

"M-m-m- My child?"

"Mhm." Anna managed to say, before falling, sobbing into Mickey´s arms.

"Hey, it´s ok." Mickey tried to comfort her. While stroking her back.

"I´m sorry, I´m sorry." Anna sobbed.

"Sorry for what?" Mickey grabbed Anna´s shoulders, and looked her in the eyes. "Hey, An. You have nothing to be sorry for. Come on, let´s dry those eyes." Mickey pulled out a tissue from his pockets, and dried Anna´s eyes.  
"Come on," he said, laid his arm around Anna´s shoulders and led her into the house. "We´ll see if we can find you some room to stay in. And you know, living here is much better than living with your parents." Anna laughed a bit.

**Ten years later**

The police knocked on the door to the Diegos´ house. A girl about ten years old, the girl that Anna had carried in her stomach when she first showed up on this doorstep. The girl had been given the name Alice.

"Yes?" Alice asked.

"Hey sweetie," one of the cops sat down on one knee to reach Alice´s height. "Is your mum in?"

"MUM" Alice shouted, "You need to come here."

"What is it Ali…" Anna came around the corner.

"Are you Anna Diego?" one of the cops asked.

"…Yes." Anna said, a bit insecure.

"I think you better come with us to the station." The same cop said.

"Do you wanna come too?" the cop, who still stood on one knee, asked Alice. She nodded, and took his hand, and followed him to the police car in the street.

**Three hours later**

"Alice." Anna sat down in a chair next to Alice. "You have to be a big girl now. Because me and dad are going somewhere to get some help. And you can´t live with us there." Anna took of her necklace, with a crystal hanging from it. She put it around Alice´s neck.

"Every time you meet a new person Alice," she said. "You hold up this crystal towards them, and it´ll show you a colour. There is a paper laying, and it says which colour means what." Anna stood up, when a cop took her shoulder and led her away.

"Where you going mum?" Alice asked, but Anna just shook her head, and walked through a door that closed after her.

**So, that was finally the last chap for my -stories-at-the-same-time-project. **


	24. Gus

**I am so, so, sorry**

**So, I´ve done all characters from the old series of Tracy Beaker, so now I´m going to start doing the characters from Tracy Beaker Returns, first one up, is Gus. And I thought about how he is, and how he acts. Yes, I know he has Asperger´s, but the thing is, Asperger´s is usually not as bad a as in the grade Gus have got it in. Loads of people with Asperger´s, can seem just like anyone else, but still have a very low grade of it. So, I thought, that maybe, there was something there , to make his Asperger´s worse than it was from the beginning. Moving to the DG of course, because such a change can be pretty tough to deal with… especially if you´ve got Asperger´s/ Autism, because loads of people that have it, actually most people that have it, can have a really tough time, dealing with small changes, then imagine moving to a whole new place…. Against your will…. Terrible thought huh?**

**Gus Carmichael**

"MUM" Eight year old Gus Carmichael, shouted through the house. While he climbed through the hallway, that´s right, climbed. There were big piles of loads and loads of stuff through the whole hallway. He climbed over one pile. Jumped down on a small part of the floor that could actually be seen.

"Yes honey!" Liza Carmichael shouted back.

"It´s five o´clock, dinner time. We always eat dinner at five o´clock."

"You just take some macaroni and cheese, and put it in the microwave honey." Liza shouted back. "I…. just eat without me ok… I´ll be down in a minute." Liza, that sat on her bed, in the one and only bedroom, that could actually be used as a bedroom, upstairs in the house. That room was usually Gus´ , but Liza had a mattress on the floor, used as a bed. Though how she had been able to fit in a mattress, between piles and piles of stuff, was for most people a question. Or, not most people, in fact, it was only a question for Gus, because it didn´t really happened very often that anyone saw the inside of the Mrs. And young Mr. Carmichaels house- hold. In fact, those two were the only ones that had seen it in the past five years, the last one was older Mr. Carmichael himself, when he wanted Mrs. Carmichael to sign the divorce- papers. And at that time, the house hadn´t looked half as bad as it did nowadays. But now, things were about to have a drastic change.

Liza walked out the bedroom, and stepped over some piles of stuff in the hallway, and continued through the labyrinth, down the stairs, and through the hallway to the kitchen. Right in the opening, where there should have been a kitchen door, that didn´t existed, there stood a big box, that couldn´t really be moved, Liza stepped up on it, just as she usually did… then she stepped down from it, and the lock on the box suddenly broke into two pieces.

Liza tried to regain balance, and accidently stepped awry when she put her foot, then there was a crack… a really loud crack, when Liza´s ankle broke, and she ended up on the floor with her hands around her ankle, moaning.

"Mum," Gus jumped up on his feet from the chair he sat on, stepped over loads of stuff, and squatted down next to his mother.

"I´m all right Gus, that was nothing." Liza obviously lied, but Gus, that wasn´t very good at indicating body- language couldn´t understand that. "Just… help me up honey." Liza, who actually was in severe pain, drew support from her son, and against the wall. Though when she tried to put weight on her hurt foot she let out a scream in pain, and fell back.

"Maybe I should call an ambulance," Gus said. But Liza refused.

"No, Gus no ambulance, I´ll just sit here for a while, and then I´ll go upstairs, and rest for the rest of the day."

"But you´re hurt… mum you need a doctor." Liza tried to stand up again, and immediately fell back to the same spot she had been sitting on earlier.

**One hour later**

"Mum, you need an ambulance, you need a doctor."

"Ok, honey." Liza at last accepted, that this could be a bit worse than she expected.

Gus stood up fully, he reached for the phone on the kitchen table, and called 999.

When the ambulance arrived, Gus had managed to help Liza out in the hallway, so the paramedics, didn´t get to see much, or the worst parts of the house, but somehow, they got to see enough.

"I think we´ve got a case of bad compulsive hoarding disorder to deal with here and Andy my friend." One of the paramedics whispered to Andy, the other paramedic.

"And we´ve got a child here, Kenny," the other one whispered back. "Maybe it´s time to get children services involved.

"What are your names?" Gus now stood with a notebook, in one hand, and a pen in the other. "I need to know your names."

"Ok," Andy said. "My name is Andy Atkins, and that lad´s name, is Kenny Williams." Andy and Kenny looked each other in the eyes.

**One day later**

"So, Mrs. Carmichael, now you´ve got a choice, either, you clean up and sort stuff in your house, or we´ll contact Gus´ father, and if he can´t take Gus, then we´ll send him to a care home."

"I think…." Liza started. "I think… that I´ll here, will have to do what´s best for my son. And I think… that he could be better off, living with his dad, then living with me." Liza took her crutches and jumped out of the room.

**Two years later**

The door knocked in the flat where Gus Carmichael, now ten years old lived with his dad.

"I´ll go get it," Gus Carmichael Sr. said and stood up, he walked out of the living room. He came back with a man in his middle- ages.

"Gus, remember that I told you that I am gonna move to Germany," Gus Sr. Sat down in the chair, and showed the other man. To sit down in another. Gus Jr. nodded.

"You said that I couldn´t come with you, but that you´d order a place at a care home for me. Do you work at a care home." The man nodded.

"Yes, Gus, I´m Mike Milligan, and I work at Elm Tree House…"

**So, that´s Gus´s chapter. Only one chap left, for my "update all of my stories in 2013- project" and that chapter is for Love is stronger than hate."**

**Ok, if anyone wants to know, or want a joke, look at this down below.**

**Yesterday, we were at our cabin, me, mum, dad, and my brother, and our neighbors there are samer, which simply means that they own reindeers. And we´re sitting by the fire, and eating, and then, all of a sudden, one of the reindeers, are standing by the fire and looking at us, just looking at us, and my dad have got a really weird sense of humor so he shouted.**

**"come here barbeque… come here then, suovas kebabs." (suovas kebabs is like usual kebabs, though you use reindeermeat, and it´s freaking delicious.**


	25. Carmen

**I am so sorry  
So, about the Gus´ chap, after I´d written that, Gus´ big episode aired, and we got to know that he was in care because of his dad moving to Germany, so, I`ve changed a few bits of the ending in it.  
Dear Jade Hamlet, please, if you read this story, write the reviews as if you were writing them to me (which you are) and not like you were talking to the characters… you know they can´t see what you´re writing.  
**

**Carmen Howle**

"Carmen sweetie, I´m leaving now." Helen Howle shouted into the flat, to her nine- year- old. Carmen came out in the hallway and looked up at her mum.

"Mum?" She began. "When can I meet Lee for the first time?"

"I don´t know," Helen said. "Maybe some time soon."

"Okay,"

"So… there´s food that you can warm up in the microwave in the fridge, and if I´m late, don´t stay up too long."

"Okay."

"Come here sweetie," Helen bent down and gave Carmen a slight kiss on her forehead, and then she turned around, and walked out the door, Carmen locked the door after her, and walked to the living room to watch some TV.

At the same time, Helen was on her way to a date on a fancy restaurant, with a man she had met up with loads of times now. Lee Collins, she walked up to a fancy restaurant, where Lee was waiting outside the restaurant. Helen stopped around the corner, she had decided this was the day she was gonna tell him about Carmen, and she was nervous, because she knew he didn´t like children very much. She took a deep breath.

"This is it," she thought. "I´m gonna walk straight over to him, and the first thing I´m gonna say is that I need to tell him something, then I´m gonna tell him about Carmen." She took another deep breath, and walked around the corner and over to Lee. He was dressed jeans, a dark- blue blazer, a white button- up, and a stripy tie in dark- blue, dark- green and gold- colored, hanging loose around his neck. When Helen got closer, she opened her mouth to say something, but before she had, Lee had used his arms and hands to spin her around and tipping her backwards.

"Helen Howle," he said. "You are the woman of my dreams" he pulled out a red rose of his back- pocket and gave it to her.

"You´re such a romantic," Helen said, took the rose, and stood up again.

"So, shall we go in and eat some dinner?"

"Yeah." Helen took Les hand and they walked into the restaurant.

After they had eaten their dinner, Helen still hadn´t told Lee about Carmen, but Lee had noticed something was up with her.

"Everything all right honey?" he asked. "You´re so quiet."

"Yeah… yeah everything´s fine."

"Okay, well, would you like to leave or…?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Excuse me," Lee stopped a waitress, "could I have the bill". The waitress nodded, and a few minutes later she came back with it. During the waiting, Lee and Helen discussed whether they should go to Lee´s flat, or Helen´s.

"We always go to mine," Lee said. "Can´t we go to yours, just now?"

"No, please can we go to yours?" Helen protested.

"Is there anything you wanna hide from me darling?" Helen sighed.

"Look, Lee, there´s something I haven´t told you…"

"You know I´ll love you no matter what."

"Well" Helen took another deep breath. "I suppose, that we could just go home to mine, and you´ll see for yourself," Helen stood up, took her jacket, and walked out of the restaurant, Lee put money in the bill grabbed his blazer and ran after. When they were outside Helen´s flat, Helen unlocked the door and they both stepped over the threshold. Helen locked the door behind her and then they both could hear Carmen´s voice from the living room.

"Hello? Mum?" Lee looked to Helen with a confused look.

"Mum?" He almost whispered, and with the blazer still on, he walked out in the living room before Helen. Helen put her shoes to the side and then walked after Lee to the living room, where he was leaning against the door frame, with his arms crossed over his chest, and a scowl on his face.

"Sweetie," Helen turned to Carmen first. "This is my boyfriend Lee, Lee… this is Carmen, my daughter." Lee had his lips pressed together, and nodded slowly.

"Look, Lee, I´m sorry for not telling you…" Helen tried, but Carmen interrupted.

"YOU DIDN´T TELL HIM?" Carmen stood up.

"Carmen, calm down now." Helen tried.

"You didn´t tell him," Carmen said again. "Mum, I´m the most important person in your life, and you didn´t have the guts to tell him, afraid of what he might think."

"I…I…" Helen stuttered.

"No" Lee began, the scowl was almost gone now, but he did not look very happy. "She didn´t tell me, but I´m sure she had a reason. And I´m sure we could make it work… can´t we… Carmen?" He looked into Carmen´s eyes, and she nodded slightly.

**Six months later**

_Lee promised he would try to make it work, he lied. He haven´t tried at all. I had known him for like two days when he started talking about me and mum moving in with him. We did that about two weeks later. As I´ve written before, Lee´s flat have only got one bedroom, so I´m sleeping on the couch in the living room, and all my stuff is still packed in black bags that stands in the corner of the living room. Lee´s acting like an angel every time mum´s home, but when we´re alone he doesn´t. He´s even hit me once. I had a black eye, and he told mum I walked into a door. Several times they have left me alone for a full weekend. But this time it´s worse than ever, it´s in the middle of July, other children are celebrating the summer holidays with their parents, going to the beach, going on other activities, and I´m stuck here, all alone, because Lee didn´t want me to come with them on their trip to Ireland. They just left, they´re coming home in nine days. I guess it´s no big deal though, they´ve left plenty of food, and I´ve got money and loads of stuff to do.  
I just feel so lonely, like all alone in the whole world.  
Carmen _

Carmen locked her diary, and although she was the only one home, she hid it under her pillow. She gazed over the table, plenty of her stuff laid that, there was coloring books, books, the remote for the TV, Helen´s laptop, pencils and sweets. Everything a nine- year old girl could play with. Carmen laid down in the sofa and pulled the covers over herself, a couple of minutes later, she was sleeping.

The day after, Carmen decided to do some shopping at the mall, about noon, she walked outside, and with money in her pocket, she walked down the street.

She took another way then she usually did, and soon she was lost in the streets. She looked around, and spotted a big house, in front of the house, there was a mini- bus, a group of children and younger teenagers, along with three adults, were on their way into the minibus. The kids had beach- toys and rucksacks with them, and they seemed happy. In front of the big house, were a sign that said "elm tree house" Carmen wanted to walk over to them, and ask for the way, but stopped at the pavement, and stayed looking at all the kids, that were laughing, and so happy. Carmen swallowed, when one of the adults, a bald man in his middle- ages, opened the door to the driver´s seat, he spotted Carmen, he stopped for a second. And then said something to another adult, a dark woman. He came over to Carmen.

"Hi." He said. "I´m Michael Milligan, very nice to meet you." He reached out his right hand, but Carmen didn´t shake it.

"Carmen… Carmen Howle, very nice to meet you too… Mr. Milligan…"

"Please… say Mike… everyone does. Hey, you know, you look a bit lonely… and we´re going to the beach… this is a care home by the way, maybe you would like to come with us… if your mum agrees."

"I… I probably shouldn´t…"

"Come on, it´ll be loads of fun."

"No thanks."

"Okay, well, have a good day." Mike turned around and walked towards the bus, but before he had reached it…

"Wait." Carmen almost shouted. "I wanna come with you… if it´s not too much trouble." Mike turned around, smiled, and gave her his phone

"Suppose you better call your mum and tell her where you´re going." Carmen nodded pressed her mum´s cellphone number, but didn´t call, and then she lifted the phone to her ear, pretending to be talking to her mum.

"Oh, hi mum… yeah I´m good… listen, a man that works in a care home have offered me to come with them to the beach… yeah he´s really nice… okay, bye mum… love you too…. It´s okay I can come." The last thing she said to Mike, while handing his phone back. He nodded laid his hand on Carmen´s back and led her into the minibus.

"So, everyone," he shouted in the bus. "This is Carmen Howle, she´ll be coming with us today, Carmen… I´m the head care worker, this is Gina," he pointed to the dark woman Carmen had spotted earlier. "This is Damien, or trainee care worker," he pointed to a blonde boy in his later teens. "And this is Toby," a ginger. Boy. "Johnny and Tee, siblings." He pointed to a girl and a boy, both with jeans and blue shirts. "Liam and Frank.." two boys, one in a purple hoodie, and one boy that obviously had cerebral palsy. "Murray and Sheila, also siblings." He pointed to a boy, about fifteen, and a girl about five. And so it went on, Harry, Sapphire, Lexy, Gus and Suzie. Carmen sat down alone in the back of the bus, but after a couple of minutes, the girl in blue clothes came to sit with her… Carmen tried hard to remember her name.

"Hi," she said. "You´re Carmen right?"

"Yeah… and… sorry… I don´t remember your name."

"It´s all right, I know it´s loads of names at once, I´m Tee."

"Is that your real name?"

"Yeah." In the front seat, Mike and Gina were talking.

"But Mike, why did you let her come… you know the rules."

"Yes, I do, but I have a feeling she needs our help." Mike drove out of the driveway and onto the road. And he drove… and drove… and drove…

"Where´s the damn beach…" Mike mumbled to himself… gosh why could he never find it. "Oh great… now it´s raining as well… hey kids." That last was more of a shouting.

"Yes Mike." Came from everyone.

"It´s raining now… so what would you say if we just got some burgers and chips, and just hang out together in the car… could be fun that too couldn´t it." The protests were wild.

"kids… kids…"

"KIDS." Came from Gina, and then it went silent.

"It´s not like we have much choice, we can´t bath in the rain… and I know you´re all hungry."

"I think it sounds all right," said Lexy, a girl with golden- brown, long hair, fifteen years old.

"Here´s McDonalds," Mike drove onto a driveway. And in the pouring rain, they all ran towards the station.

Half an hour later, they all sat in the car, laughing, chattering and eating. No one cared about that they hadn´t reached the beach, everyone were just having a great time. Mike stood up after finishing his meal and walked over to the back were Carmen and Tee were sitting.

"Tee." He said. "Would you mind if I talk to Carmen a little… in private."

"No…" Tee stood up and walked over to Johnny. Mike sat down next to Carmen. And even though she was looking down at her food, that she had barely been eaten of, Mike smiled towards her.

"Look… Carmen… I´ve checked my phone… I know you didn´t call your mum."

"…and…"

"… is there anything you´d like to tell me… "

"No… what would it be?"

"I don´t know… Carmen… is everything all right?"

"Fine…"

"Okay… well, if you want to talk…" Carmen suddenly looked up, she had tears in her eyes, and with almost a whisper, she told him everything.

"My mum used to be the best… then she got a boyfriend… Lee… we moved in with him, and since then I´ve had all my stuff packed up in black bags, he´s nice as soon as mum´s there, but not when we´re alone… he even hit me once. I sleep on the couch ´cause there´s only one bedroom, and now mum and Lee have left me alone for over a week, because he didn´t want me to come with them on their trip to Ireland. " Carmen stopped talking. Mike looked scowl.

"Carmen," he said with a calm voice. "I´m gonna help you with this okay, I promise, and until you mum and her boyfriend comes back… You can stay at Elm Tree house all right? It´s getting pretty late and there´s gonna be a few hours before we´re home, I guess you can lend some of Tee´s clothes for tonight and tomorrow, then I´ll help you to take your stuff there." Carmen nodded. Mike clapped Carmen´s shoulder, but embraced her when she buried her face in her hands.

"There dear," he comforted her. "It´s gonna be okay." He held her like that for a while. And then a police- man knocked the window to the bus. Damien opened it.

"Is there a problem sir?" The man asked.

"Ehrm," Damien began. "We´re a bit lost… but we just need to find our way to the high way, and then we can find the right road ourselves." The police man told Damien how to drive, Mike shouted to Damien that he was the driver and he stood up and then…

"AAAH," Damien tripped on something, he fell, and knocked over both Harry´s and Murray´s boxes with burger´s and chips in them. They flew over him and one of them landed right on his head. Carmen, who had just stopped crying, bit her lip not to crack up laughing. Damien lifted the box of his head and stood up, he said he was okay, and then Carmen couldn´t hold it anymore, she began laughing so hard the others gave her really weird looks. Damien threw chips on her, and then she began laughing even more, the others began too..

"Just…"Lexy gasped after laughing for a couple of minutes. "Just… just a regular day at the dumping ground."

**So… this is one of the longest chapters I´ve written… like ever. But that´s the end… this holds a couple of OC:C  
Sheila and Murray, siblings, doesn´t appear in any other story, but may be mentioned further in this. Suzie the same (that named popped up in my head, because I was watching the ER and little- Suzie appeared) Damien, the trainee (before Tracy´s time), and Lexy, the head character in nothing goes my way, and she also appears in sisters in arms.  
Oh, and they never got to the beach. Well I was thinking about the line Mike says in a day on the beach "I wouldn´t mind actually getting there this year."  
**

**Yeah, I am gonna stop writing but first... I´ve got another poll for this story on my profile... go vote..**


End file.
